


Unnatural Love

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is trying to lose himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Love

Rain drops in your eyes  
leaking through your hands

Beauty of the other kind  
shows it's ugly face

Kissing your soft lips  
with my harsh pain

Sweet smell of lust   
and losing myself

Bloodied hands   
touched by innocence

How many times  
do I have to break you  
before you let me in


End file.
